Pokemon SOA
by Okami Amaterasu OmikamI
Summary: Kate, a girl from wintown, becomes a pokemon ranger along side some of her new friends she must stop team Dim Sun... Did I metion Team Dim Sun is being helped by Team Plasma? KatexKeith OCxWendy SvenxOC RythmixIssac KellynxOC... OCS Needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Koko: Hi… umm… Where are they the story's going to start soon…? By the way I need a name for Zoroark, Zorua, Riolu, Eevee, and Nameless Woman so help me come up with some names!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon If I did there would be some things like weddings for the Rangers and more scenes and missions… OR the hunger game sound track or the The Hunger Games at all!**

**Koko: …. On with the show?**

Kate's POV

It was a beautiful day when I left Wintown…The only people who came to see me go was my family and the Ranger Base, My little sister, Flora, was crying her head off but Elita, The Leader of the ranger base, was able to calm her down. After I hugged every one I got on the boat, they saw me off in Fallcity because of the lack of ocean in Wintown, to the Almia region, damn was I excited, I was heading to the Ranger school out there. Wait I forgot my Eevee… right my dad put the Poke ball in my bag last night. I was meeting up with my older brother, Crawford, he can be annoying but I'm much worse… when I want to be! I'm lucky that Crawford was able to get me signed up at the ranger school; I guess that means I have to pay him back… like that's happening!

"Eevee come on out," I call the small fox out of its poke ball as the boat pulled into the docks, she jumped on my shoulder as someone with a huge afro came over aswell as some big dude.

"Hey there little sister," He said to me as the big guy grabed my bags for me.

"Crawford, what happened to your hair?!" I asked quickly

"Has it ever been different?" The big guy asked

"Yea it used to be short, and who are you?"

"Names Barlow," He anwsered me, "I'm the leader of the ranger base in Veintown, lets get going."

"Ok," That was all I said.

Hour later

"We're here!" Crawford had to yell didn't he?

Just then "Hello there." Now it was behind me so I kinda jumped and I don't scare easily.

Crawford starts to laugh, "Hey Mr. Laymont, this is my little sister Kate, shes your new student."

"Well its nice to meet you, oh and no partner pokemon" Mr. Laymont seemed very nice but no one can make me leave my Eevee behind!

"Sir this eevee isnt a partner pokemon shes my family pokemon," I said that as I took out the poke ball, "see?"

"Alright she can stay, now Janice please take Miss Youngs bags to the dorms," he had told this woman that and she grabed my bags and took them. "Now follow me Miss Young."

I followed him into a building and after he left I saw someone in the shadows, so I took the school styler they had sent me and got ready when… a cute little pikachu came at me 5 seconds later it was captured I know because the styler said 5 seconds Capture recorded, damn is that fast or what?

Then the guy said something about wellcome to the secret something I didn't hear all of it but Eevee did she just glared at him When this red head came in and yelled at him, poor guy.

"Mr. Kaplan don't mess with my students head!" Im guessing that's my teacher Im afraid of what the other teachers are like! "Hello there Im Ms April."

"Nice to meet you Im Kate," I tried to sound calm but…

"Follow me please," I followed of course when we got to her classroom she told me to wait outside.

From inside I heard some girls ask if I was a guy or a girl and if I was cute or a model. But then I heard some guy say I was probaly gonna be weak and like the rest of the girl, yay another person I can possibly hurt.

Then "Well why don't you all see, Come in!" so I came in and went to the front of the room avoiding everyones eyes, "Please introduce you self."

"My name is Kate Young and I come from Wintown in the Foire region," I was pretty happy to be here I mean really.

"Please take a seat next to Keith ," she said pointing to the empty desk so I took my seat and she asked a girl named Rythmi to show me around and she left.

When Ms April left everyone crowded aroud me and the red headed boy, Im guessing hes Keith and the one who said I might be weak, asked me this, "So how long did it take you to catch the pikachu?"

"Only 5 seconds," That shut him up when these two kids came up to me the girl, a tall brunett, punched Keith in the arm and turned to me.

"Don't worry about him hes a show off sometimes, the names Jenny by the way and this is my brother Jacob," She told me this and started nameing off some people, " Oh sorry am I boring you?"

" No its just I had a long trip from wintown to here," I told her, " Oh and my eevees name is Midnight."

" Cool and I know how you feel me, my brother, and our sister traveled here from the Unova Region, my sister doesn't go here shes a pokemon trainer."

"Yea," That's all Jacob said no joke.

"Okay, lets show you around now!" I think Im in trouble now.

"Don't worry Kate Im coming to show you around as well," Thank arceus for that.

The blondie, whom Jenny told me was Rythmi, draged us out of the room and showed us around, while Jenny told me about where she use to live it sounded very pretty it was called Opelucid City she said it values its history, she said I would love it there when the bell rang, "Cool we can go outside now!"

We headed outside and I asked a question, "hey Jenny why does everyone stay away from you?"

"Well I have a nickname that was given to me by some towns folk, I was called Zorua, now Zoruas are the illusion pokemon and there tough to find Ive meet plenty though so people became scared of me and stayed away from me so I go by that nickname."

"Damn…"

"Now tell me 'bout your self."

"Well where do I start, Oh I have an older brother who lives in Veintown as a pokemon ranger, a little sister who is in Wintown with the pokemon rangers out there along with my family, the leader of the ranger base out there was like an older sister to me as well as one of the rangers who was called Silent Chris he was a brother to me, everyone was really nice to me."

I had finished when we heard some pokemon cries some bidoof knocked Jenny over and when I caught four I looked around and saw no more and there were nine of them when I saw Keith with the other five, "Great mr. brags a lot," Yep me and Jenny will be good friends.

"Come on I was just helping," Well it did help a bit.

When another red head came over, "Keith lets show her the square!"

"Good idea Kellyn," So that's his name cool I guess.

"So, Kate follow us," Keith remembers my name it's the end of the world… mabye

"Keith you remembered her name!" Wow Rythmi hey Jenny just facepalmed

"Rythmi… Hes was just kidding about forgeting her name god need me to slap some sense into your head?!"

"Jennys right Rythmi," I said that while watching the guys pull Jenny away.

(Jennys POV)

OMG today is the greatest day ever I made a new friend, Kate shes really nice, and I got to hit Keith YAY Im soooo happy! Ive never been this happy before I wonder if we will become good friends who cares I have a friend now!

OHH did she just say I right? "OKAY LETS HEAD TO THE SQUARE!" Okay I think I scared everyone… whoops my bad.

"Who gave her sugar?" Of course Keith just had to ruin my mood.

I just smiled THAT smile and he became quiet.

"Lets just go K?"

"K…"

Once we got to the square we all promised to follow our dreams and be great friends forever!

(That night Kates pov)

I was on my bunk, thank goodness I was bunking with Jenny, reading a letter from my sister I just love her she is the sweetest thing ever!

Jenny came over along with Rythmi and pulled me out into the lounge area, "Your late."

"Sorry dude, we were helping Kate get her things unpacked." I just nodded my head.

"Okay Kate we hid our stylers in the school you and Keith are going to go look for them K?"

"Why me?"

"Cuz I said so got it?"

"Okay, lets go" I was already gone and found three stylers just two more to go when he caught up.

"Okay I got the ones from the library, staff room, and mr. Kincaids class. Where are the other two?" I had to ask K?

"The last two are in the hall and Ms Aprils room, then you have to go into the basement and leave them there." Damn the basement?!

After we got the last two we headed in to the basement and Keith heard something, I knew what it was and told him and I qutoe, "Don't move," and guess what he was so scared he did as I said so I continued on and some gastly attacked, it didn't take long and I was very quiet but turns out Mr. Kincaid was in there and heard me, somehow, so I made a run for it and grabed Keith and got back to our dorms.

When I was in the dorms I noticed everyone was asleep, exept Jenny, "Hey Kate," Was she drawing?!

"What are you doing?" I had to ask okay.

"Drawing and trying to make myself fall asleep." She has trouble sleeping, know what I will ask her some other time but I have an Idea.

"I have a way you can fall asleep it always works," Here I go lets hope it works, "Midnight knows the move sing so…" What do I say I mean really?

"Alright lets try it, its worth a shot," so I called out Midnight and asked her to use sing and two minutes later we were both asleep it worked she fell asleep before me so yeah.

(1 month later)

Today in class we were learning about Voicemail in the offical stylers, arceus help me now, and Keiths nowhere to be seen! Mr. Kincaid came in and asked if Keith was there and of course I saw a pissed off look on Jennys face when she said as kindly as possible,mabye, "Mr. Kincaid Keith isnt here we don't know where he is."

"Well mabye he was the one who stole the stylers from the staff room," Uh oh, Mr Kincaid one rule DON'T MESS WITH JENNYS HEAD AND ACUSSE HER FRIENDS!

"WHAT KEITH WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT HES A PRANKSTER NOT A THEIF! MY BROTHER ISNT HERE ETHER ARE YOU GONNA SAY HE STOLE TO?!" Crap shes mad hey its takes all guys and girls to calm her down, "Here why don't me and Kate look for them AND PROVE YOU WRONG!"

And shes gone so I go after her, "You check upstairs, I will check down here." I got upstairs and checked everywhere but nothing then it hit me, literaly, Midnight hit me in the back of the head and lead me outside and we found some school stylers and followed the trail to the gates and look theres Keith, and some other dude!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Damn Jenny… "KEITH DON'T MAKE US WORRY!"

"This dude was trying to steal the stylers!" Okay that's it.

"Excuse me, sir,"Let me handle this.

"Y-yes?" OH hes scared.

"Can please give the stylers back if you could I wont have Jenny hurt you." I pointed to Jenny and she just gave him an evil smile, "Please?"

"O-O-o-okay!" and he droped them.

"Thank you!" Am I good or what?

"Now leave or else," Jenny… "NOW!"

And hes gone… "Lets get the stylers back to school…"

The look on Mr. Kincaids face was priceless!

"My one and only rule Mr. Kincaid, Never make me mad!" Did I just see fear in his eyes?

"Hey um… can we please get back to class?" Hold on who was that? OH it was Jacob whoops I forgot about him he never talks!

"Sure bro."

We got back to class and finally it was over!

(Back in the dorms)

I was relaxing on my bunk talking with Jenny when Rythmi came in she couldn't sleep so we talked and Ms April came in to see why were still awake.

"Rythmi couldn't sleep so were helping her by trying different things," Jenny takes the easy way out of course.

"Im just about ready to get her in her bed and have Midnight use sing to put her to sleep!" I was mad that I couldn't sleep!

"Well have you tried warm milk?"

"Yes."

"Story?"

"Yes."

"Use sing then."

"YAY, Rythmi go back to your bunk and I will be there shortly!"

Two minutes later I came back with Midnight, "It worked!"

"Cool lets get to sleep," and Midnight used sing again!

(1 month later Jennys POV)

It's the day of the outdoor class I wonder whos coming…

"Kate wake up!"

"Wha?"

"Todays outdoor class so get up!"

"Okay!"

(In class)

"Great I have one question for them."

"Really?" Kate why must you act like you don't know what outdoor class is?

"Yes I do now lets go!"

Once we got there I noticed the ranger and draged Kate over and guess what it was her brother!

"Crawford?!"

"Its my little sister look at that!" He messed up her hair, "Soo hows school treatin ya?"

That's when he noticed me, "Oh Hi you a friend of my sister?"

"Crawford can I talk please, wait don't answer that, School is great thanks for getting me enrolled!"

"And yes Im one of her friends, Im Jenny I come from the Unova region, now I will leave to go find my idiot of a brother and his friends!" And I was gone.

(Kates POV)

Why did she leave?

"So who is her brother?"

"I barely know him he doesn't talk to me much Ive only heard him talk a few times."

"Really?"

"Yes really now don't you have a class to teach?"

I went to get my friends and we all sat down.

"Alright class time for Q&A!" Ms April is right behind me HELP! Kidding!

Jennys hand shoots up into the air, and Crawford picks Keith of course.

"Will I become a good ranger?" I can see that Jenny is give Keith a wtf face.

"Keith he isnt a fortune teller!"Yep shes mad.

"All depends on how much you like pokemon and she has a point."

"Now you can ask."

"Is it fun being a pokemon ranger?"

"Its more then fun are you going to become one?"

"Yes I am." Wow looks like she got the answer she wanted.

(5 questions later)

'Voicemail, voicemail'

"Yello?"

"Crawford its Barlow A mantine is injured so Im having Luana come pick you up by boat," Crap a mantine?!

"Got it leader, sorry everyone this is important!"

"Just go help the mantine!" Wow Jenny is worryed.

"Got it kid"

"Its Jenny not kid! And hurry."

"CRAWFORD COME ON!" Theres his girlfriend!

"GOOD LUCK!"

"BYE."

(1day internship Jennys POV)

So the mantine is safe Im happy and its 1-day internship Im going with Kate, Keith, Kellyn, and my brother… wish me luck.

We got to the Ranger base and had to bring a package to breezy hill, I was carring it of course I don't trust the guys, we got to the hill and the rangers noticed us and this big dude said, "Foods here," Yep Im confused so I just handed him the box aand sat under a tree pulled out a pocket knife and block of wood and started carving, I was making a flute, and they asked what I was doing.

"Im carving a flute," Short and simple.

When I started humming,crap.

My brother reconized the tune and hummed it aswell when I started singing;

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said Ill never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you say don't leave me alone _

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

_Just close you eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_Youll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be safe… and… Sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything is on fire _

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Curled up to this lullaby _

_Even when the musics_

_Gone (gone)_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_Youll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be safe and sound_

_Oooh, _

_Oooh_

_Oh (x2)_

_Just close your eyes_

_Youll be alright_

_Come morning light _

_You and I will be safe… and… sound_

_Oooh, _

_Oooh_

_Oh (x3)_

(Kates POV)

Wha? She sang?

"Don't look at me like that," Jenny…

"Jenny?"

"What?"  
"That. Was. Awsome!"

"Thanks? Can we eat now?"

"Sure," Barlow thanks for agreeing!

There was something going on at the beach so we went to check it out and some pokemon went wild!

Midnight used sing and calmed the pokemon after that Jenny and the mechanic, who is named Elaine, they were checking the pokemon for any wounds and Jenny was very careful.

When they were done we started to go back to ranger school.

(Graduation Jennys POV)

How did Kate get me in a dress again? OH yea she said she would have Midnight use shadow ball on me if I didn't. At lest it's a black dress.

We were waiting when we heard a VERY annoying person coming,no not Keith or Crawford, My twin sister, Cindy, Man Im never going to hear the end of this am I?

"OMG, Jenny you look great and congrats!" That made me smile.

"Thanks sis"

"If only Nate was here,"

"I don't want our cousin here got it?" Our cousin was a bit annoying okay.

"Anyway whos that cutey?" She pointed to Kellyn.

"Why don't you go meet him?" I said that leading her over to him.

"N-no!"

"Y-yes! Hey Kellyn!"

"Oh hey Jenny and…."

"This is my twin sister, Cindy, she wanted to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you Cindy!"

"N-nice to meet you too, Kellyn" Her face is red but not as red as my eyes!

"Kellyn you can talk to my sister later the ceremony is about to start!"

Ceremony a go!

Me, Kate, and Keith were called up for being the best students when the ground shoke and I knew what was going on.

Three pokemon came out of the basement, two tangagrowths and a Golurk, I took on the Golurk and Kate and Keith handled the Tangagrowths.

The golurk was easy to capture somehow and trust me golurk can pack a punch.

All three pokemon were captured and released back into the wild.

Im happy again because me, Kate, and my brother are being stationed in Veintown

Keith, Kellyn, and Rythmi are going to the Foire.

Keith is gonna be in Summerland, Rythmi is gonna be in Wintown, and Kellyn gonna be in Fall City.

(Outside)

We we're outside when a couple and a little girl came up to us.

"Big Sister!"

"Flora! Mom, dad!"

"Big Sister!"

"What Flora?"

"We moved here just to be close to you! And big Brother of course!"

Okay THAT made me smile when the little girl came over to me.

"Cool are you a friend of my Big Sister, Red eyed girl?"

"Yes I am, name is Jenny and nice to meet you ." I said that getting at the same eye level.

"Cool! Well Im Flora!"

I stood up and she asked me who the guy next to me was.

"This is my brother Jacob," I poked him a few times, "Jacob?"

He zoned out great!

"Jenny!" Great hes here, "Its been awhile Jenny, umm how long again?"

"Nate, youre right it has been awhile, almost 5 years," It's the truth once he left we havent seen him since he left.

"Oh hello little lady," He pulled out a rose, cute,"A rose just for you."

It was a pretty red rose, he gave me the look like don't say anything.

I checked the time and Kate said we can stay with her for the night, we being me and my brother.

Once we got to her house I noticed the different pokemon around the area, when I saw Midnight on Kates head.

"Jenny?" Flora yay she is sooo cute!

"Yes Flora?"

"What region are you from?"

"Me? Well I come from the Unova Region."

"Really what kind of pokemon are there?"

"Well… to many to count."

"What is the cutest one that you have seen?"

I stoped to think and there were two pokemon, "Well there are two pokemon that are really and I mean really cute, that's Zorua and Victini."

"Victini?"

"Yes and there an old legend about Victini… want to hear it?"

"Well I want Kate to hear it aswell!"

"Alright I will tell both of you tonight!" And with that she ran up to the house and opened the door for us.

(At dinner)

"Jenny," I looked at Kate like what, " why don't you sing for us?"

"Kate that's a great Idea!" Jacob whose side are you on?

"Sing Jenny," DANG Flora wants me to sing? "Please?"

I hung my head in defeat, "Fine, fine just please don't give that look!"

"YAY!" sigh I hope I don't regret this.

"Alright Jacob what do I sing?"

"How about… Daughters Lament?"

"Okay here I go."

_Come in, Come in _

_My father dear _

_And spend this hour with me _

_For I have a meal and a very fine meal _

_I fixed it up for thee,thee _

_I fixed it up for thee_

_No I aint coming in_

_No I aint coming in_

_To spend this hour with thee_

_For I have to go down in the mines _

_I'll return this night to thee, thee_

_I'll return this night to thee_

_And she got up her arrow and her bow_

_Her arrow and her strings_

_And she went down to the forest deep_

_And sweetly she did sing, sing_

_And sweetly she did sing_

_Up spoke, up spoke, a mockingjay_

_Up from a willow tree_

_Saying you have a father in the mines_

_Who's gone this day from thee, thee_

_Who's gone this day from thee_

_Woe be, woe be, mockingjay_

_Woe be, woe be, to thee_

_I'll send an arrow through your heart _

_For it brings such news to me, me_

_For it brings such news to me_

_Up spoke, up spoke, that mockingjay_

_Don't waste your time with me_

_Go home and mind that pretty little girl_

_Her father no more to see, see_

_Her father no more to see_

_And she went home to her house that night _

_That house so cold and mean_

_And she held her sister close to her side_

_And never more did sing, sing _

_A never more did sing_

Great why isnt anyone talking?

"COOL!" Kate…

"Kate you've heard me sing before remember?"

"Oh yea I remember!"

"Come on Jenny, Big Sister you come two! No boys allowed!"

"Bye." We went upstairs to Kates room.

"Why are we up here Flora?"

"Jennys gonna tell a story!"

"It's the story of Victini," Here I go.

Thousands of years ago there were twin brothers who ruled the Unova Region both being heros one was the hero of truth, the other the hero of Ideals, together they keep peace in the region until a fight broke out. The hero of truth was a kind man and wished for people and pokemon to live together, but the hero of Ideals wanted pokemon to be free of people a place where pokemon can live happily. They fought each other using their pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom, the heros fought and fought but neither of them could win. Reshiram and Zekrom couldn't take any more fighting they were friends not enemies! So they call forth the pokemon of victorys, Victini,once he appeared they asked him to choose the brother who is right about how pokemon should live, in peace with people or far away from mankind. Victini wanted the pokemon to choose so using his psychic he conatacted every pokemon in the world and asked one question, 'do you wish to live in peace with or with out humans' and they all answered the same thing… with humans. Victini told the twin heros what the pokemon want and they wished for what the pokemon wished, but Reshiram and Zekrom changed into stones after granting the one wish for they were awaiting the new heros to come and wish for peace yet again.

"That is the story of Victini," Im done!

"That quite the story Jenny," Kates mom and dad are here aswell as my brother.

"ACK!" My brother was right behind me, "OMG JACOB!"

"So what room am I staying in?" Me and Flora looked at each other.

"You're staying in Flora's room. Im staying in Kate's room."

"Good luck you will need it," All three of us just smiled.

"Wha?" The look on his face revenge is sweet.

"Night!" And Flora pulled him to her room poor poor Jacob.

"Jenny?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Thanks for telling that story to Flora, because of that you can stay here anytime you want!"

"No need to thank me it's a old legend my mother told me years before she died."

"Come on Jenny we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Yea, night!"

(Next day Kates POV)

"BIG SISTER WAKE UP," Who is there, "Big sister this isnt a letter wake up!"

"Im up,"

"Come on Jenny is waiting for you!"

"Okay okay," Now Im up and ready!

"Lets go Kate,"

(At the ranger base)

"Wellcome you three!" Booming voice is Booming, "Is she okay?"

"Yea she is just tired, don't worry I have a way to wake her up… KATE BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"FOOD!" Wheres the food?

"Hey it worked," What worked Barlow?

"Jenny wheres the food?"

She just pats me on the head, "Sorry Kate there's no food here."

"Can we PLEASE get something to eat?" IM HUNGRY!

"Here," She handed me a granola bar, "There you go."

"Thanks, oh hi Barlow!" He waved that's when I saw where we were at, "Oh when did we get to the ranger base?"

"We got here 5 minutes ago Kate!"

I just smiled, "Sorry you knew I was asleep!"

She got up so I got up just as her brother came over, "Ah Kate are you finally with us?"

"Shut up Jacob," Thanks Jenny, "Im the same way sometimes remember that!"

"Alright you three come and meet the rest of the team!"

"Got it leader!"

"But first go change in to your uniforms!"

"Right," That was said at the same time creepy…

(Jennys POV)

Once we all changed we came out and noticed two offical looking rangers both talking to Barlow so we went over to Crawford who was talking to a couple of girls.

"Yo Crawford," That's Jacob for ya he doesn't care about his sister talking, " Umm and you two are….?"

"Jacob don't be rude," Kate That's why you awsome!

"Oh hi Jacob, Jenny, and my dear little sister," Tell us who the girls are will ya, "This is Luana and Elaine."

"Nice to meet you three," Luana seems pretty much like Cindy minus liking fashion, "This is my partner buneary."

I look towards the buneary and I thought she just said 'Nice to meet you' I must be going crazy.

"Nice to meet you," Elaine looks like she is a mechanic, "Im a mechanic here."

"Cool," Im still wondering who those two rangers are.

The Luxray of one of the rangers came over to me, "Hey there boy."

'Hello ranger girl!' Wait did it just talked? 'whats your name?'

"Im Jenny its nice to meet you Luxray," This is werid really werid.

'Let me go get my partner real quick!' And he went over to the two rangers a got the guy to come over.

"Kate really?" Great her and my brother are argueing, "Im serious you two argue about some of the weridest things!"

"Jenny," Jacob what, "We're wondering whats going on in the region!"

"You said the same thing back in the Unova region!" He did, "Now lets not worry k? We shouldn't worry!"

"Great now you sound like mom and dad," Okay NO ONE metions our parents.

"Jacob be quiet for once will ya?!"

"Crap I hit a nerve!"

"Im going to go outside for a bit K?!" With that I went outside.

(Outside)

Arceus I hate Jacob right now!

'Jenny! Jenny!' Oh it's the Luxray again.

I was sitting down when to Luxray come over to me and rubbed its head against my arm.

"What is it Luxray?" Okay who said that?

One of the rangers come out and saw Luxray next to me and smiled, "I guess you made a new friend huh Luxray?"

'Yep and she's really nice!'Okay this is werid I can understand this Luxray, 'Jenny this is my partner, Sven.'

I looked up and saw him and felt Luxray pushing me so I stood up he was taller then me of course, "Hello Im Jenny."

"Sven, but I guess my Luxray told you already," He knows, "I can tell because Luxray said he sensed a person who can understand pokemon," he chuckled.

I looked at Luxray and he hide behind Sven, "Yes Luxray told me and I didn't know I can understand pokemon until now," It's the truth.

"Well do you have a partner pokemon yet?"

"No I don't not yet atlest!"

"Well if we meet again Ill help you find a partner pokemon," Wow that's nice of him, "well Luxray might find a partner for you," he said that pulling his hat down.

I blushed and giggled, "Thanks, I might just take ya up on that offer!"

He flinched at me giggling, "Well… umm," He pulled his hat down again trying to hide the blush.

'Wow you made him blush!' We both looked at Luxray and I giggled he just blushed even more, 'see hes blushing!'

"Luxray shut it!" Luxray just snickered when we heard a pokemon cry.

"Wait I know what pokemon cry that is!" and I went running toward the crys.

"Hey wait up," I ran into the forest and followed the pokemon cries when he caught up, "What pokemon is it?!"

"You wont believe me…"

"Try me…"

"It…" He wont believe me, "Was a Zorua…"

"Z-zorua?! But they live in the Unova region why would it be here?!"

"That's what Im gonna find out!" And we found the source of the cries and it was A Zorua in a cage, "Hell no!"

"Please don't be who I think it is," Please don't be N, please don't be Zero either.

A man came into veiw and it was a man with blue hair who was on the phone, "Look get the job done and fast once the rangers know we are here we will be in trouble so hurry!"

I gave Sven the hold on signal and he let me handle this.

I walked up behind the blue haired guy and taped his shoulder and he turned around and saw me, "Whats this about being in trouble with rangers?"

"Shit…"

I cracked my knuckles and punched him in the face knocking him out, "DON'T MESS WITH UNOVA POKEMON!" I grabed the cage keys and freed the zorua, "there you go little girl!"

'Thank you red eyed girl!'

When I turned to where the blue haired guy he wasn't there.

"Was he the one who took you away from the Unova region?"

'No some yellow haired guy took me here with my grandmother aswell they separated us I miss her'

"J-jenny?!"

"What you have never seen a girl fight?"

"N-no I have seen a girl fight but…" He looked confused, "what just happened?!

"Im from the Unova region and back there I was given the name Zorua and I was feared by most people I keeped most towns safe from wild Zoruas and Zoroarks only by having them follow me to the woods of illusions and that scared people since when most people go into the woods of Illusions they don't return but I was always safe, so people became scared of me."

"I heard of that before when I went to the Unova region once, I heard people talking about the girl of illusions someone called Zorua, that was you?"

"Yes that was me the infamous girl of illusions, feared by many," I was expecting some thing like him being startled but No he wasn't he pulled his hat over his face.

"Well Zoruas are known for being cute so the nickname fits you," Did he just say what I think he said, "Did I just say that?! Um what I meant was Umm… They are sneaky so Ummm Oh just forget it!" Hes blushing and so am I.

'Hehe looks like the fabled girl of Illusions isnt so brave when it comes to guys!' That Zorua speaks the truth.

'You are right Zorua and same for the top ranger with 10,000 pokemon captures,' both fell over laughing.

"I have to go on patrol now um…" Oh. My. Arceus. His face is all red now, " And Ill get this Zorua to the ranger Union to get someone to check for any wounds, Ill let you know K?"

"T-t-that fine Ummm… I should get back to the ranger base," Crap Kate might be looking for me, "Bye!"

And with that I left and sighed once I was gone.

Once I got back to the ranger base Barlow asked where I went, "Where did ya go Jenny?"

"I heard a pokemon cry and found a Zorua in a cage, Top ranger Sven is taking her to the Ranger Union as we speak," Remain calm I mean Kate will notice but no one else will, "But there was something odd there was a blue haired man talking on his phone about how they would be in big trouble if the rangers found out he had the Zorua in a cage."

"Alright oh and the girl right over there is Top Ranger Wendy," He called Wendy over and I saw that her partner pokemon is a staraptor, "Wendy this is one of the new rangers."

"Im Jenny," We shook hands

"Howdy gal I meet your brother hes seems nice,"

"Trust me if you have lived with him for years you would know what hes really like,"

"Jenny shut up!" Right on que

"There you are my little brother," I put my hand on his head, "Hey leader need us to do anything?"

"Yea can you, Kate, Crawford and your brother go deliver the newspaper?"

"YES SIR, " Grabbed my brother by the arm aswell as Kate and Crawford followed.

"We are doomed," Hang on let me punch Crawford real quick, "OWWWWW!"

(Kates house)

We finished delivering the paper after going to Kates house and after Crawford was knocked over by Flora which made me laugh, "Hello Flora!"

"Jenny!" She ran over to me and hugged me, "Yay you are working with Big Brother and why is there a dark blue spot on his arm?"

"Don't ask Flora," Thanks Kate, "It is a warning for him."

"Now then we better get back to the Base," Lets go!

I raced Crawford back and guess who won, that's right me…

We got back to the base to see that Wendy was still there so I was a bit confused but then her staraptor come up to me, "Hello there staraptor."

'Hello Jenny…' Okay let me guess the Luxray told him, 'Let me go get Wendy.'

"Okaaay," Odd whats going on?

"Oh, Jenny youre back good I need to ask you a question," With that she pulled me outside.

"What is it Wendy?"

"What kinds of pokemon does your brother like?"

"Well… flying types and dragon types…" Odd, "Why?"

"I want to get him a partner pokemon!"

"What?!" I am confused now.

"He is really nice and kind…" She likes my brother, "And kinda cute…"

"Wha? You know youre talking about my brother right?"

"Yea, well Sven contacted me telling me to tell you that the Zorua is safe and sound with no wounds."

"What does that have to do with my brother?! But that is good to know," That's good, "Tell him thanks for me please."

Just then, 'Jenny! Me and the ranger with a crush on you are back!'

"Luxray shut it!" Sven is back dang it my face is turning red yet again.

'Luxray, They're both blushing!'

"Staraptor be quiet please," Wendy told him to be quiet.

'Luxray keep teaseing them!'

"Zorua!" They both started laughing, "Why must I be cursed with the ability to understand pokemon?!"

'Sorry Jenny…' At the same time, 'Sorry Sven…'

The Zorua went running towards me and jumped onto my head, 'Do you forgive me?'

"Yes I forgive you…" All is forgiven… mabye, "Now I have to go and find Kate bye Zorua, Sven, Wendy, Luxray, and Staraptor!" With that I went to find Kate…

"Jenny wait!" Confused look now, "You need a partner pokemon right?"

"Yeeeea…" Acting like a Zorua now, "Why do you ask?"

Hes blushing now yup Zorua face works…

'What he means is he wants me to be your partner pokemon!'

"Reeeeeeallly…" Zorua face yet again and his face is even more red, "That's kind of you Sven."

'Hehe you made him shocked the second most famous pokemon ranger is shocked now!'

"Second most famous whos the first?"

"A man who died a few years ago by the name of William Jones…"

"Wait…" Hold on that was my dads name, "That was my father!"

"WHAT YOUR DAD WAS WILLIAM JONES?!"

"Yes he was he died when I was 10," 5 years ago, "He was famous…?"

"You didn't know that?"

"No he never metioned it ever he was assigned the Unova region that's when he met mom and a year or two later they got married… He never mentioned being the most famous ranger…"

Just then Kate came out of the base, "There you are Jenny!"

"Kate whats did my brother do now?"

"Nothing, Barlow wants me and you to go on patrol!"

"OOOOOOOOOH Okay," Let me say bye, "Talk to yall later and Luxray stop picking on Sven!"

'What he has a crush on you I tell easily,' His face is bright red as red as a tamato berry, 'Sven youre blushing AGAIN!'

"Luxray just shut up Okay?!"

"I got to get on patrol," Kate you better wait, "COME ON JENNY!"

"Bye," I went to catch up with Kate, "KATE WAIT UP!"

(On Patrol Kates POV)

"Jenny what were you and Wendy talking about?" Now its time to find out.

"Well she wanted to know what kinds of pokemon my brother liked," I don't believe her, "And she told me that Sven told her the Zorua we helped was safe!"

"Is the Pokemon on your shoulder your new partner pokemon?" It is one cute pokemon it looks like a eevee but its black and red, "What pokemon is it?"

"She is my new partner a Zorua the one me and Sven helped," Wow, "He wanted me to keep her as a partner!"

"CUTE!" She is the cutest thing ever, "Well what are you gonna call her?"

"I don't know yet," I want to help, "You want to help choose a name for her?"

"YES!"

"Calm down…"

(After Patrol)

We both got back to the ranger base and Barlow needed someone to cook and Jenny offered to cook which made Jacob really happy, "Yay Jenny's going to cook!"

"Good, thank you Jenny," She smiled and got up.

"I'll go start dinner," It was late like 6 o'clock, "What do you all want?"

"Anything for me,"

"Anything,"

"ANYTHING,"

"I'll just make something then," Wait the Top Rangers are still here?!

"Oh and the Top Rangers are going to stay the night," Barlow stated the obvious.

She's gone now… but Zorua's still here!

(30 minutes later)

"Dinner is served!" Yay food is here!

We all started eating and I noticed she was bringing the pokemon food now, "There you all go"

(Later that night Wintown Ranger Base Rythmi POV)

"Rythmi?"

"Yes Elita?"

"Can you contacted Veintown Ranger base for me I want to see how Kate is."

"Sure!" So I contacted them and guess who answered… nope not Kate or Jacob… Jenny did!

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenny can you get Kate on the line?"

"I'll try she is sleeping like a snorlax right now…"

"Okay well tell her Elita wants to talk to her!"

"Kate get up Rythmi is on the voice mail!"

"Fine don't yell…" Three, two, one, "Hey Rythmi you do know its midnight right?"

"Sorry Elita wanted to talk to you," Sorry Kate, "Elita shes on!"

(Veintown Jennys POV)

"Hello Kate," Okay I guess that's Elita, "Wait why are you two in the lobby?"

"We gave our room to the Top Rangers don't ask," Kate thanks for answering, "Its top ranger Sven and Wendy."

"Yea," Yawn, "Arceus Im tried!"

"Jenny remind me why the guys didn't offer to give up their room?"

"Who knows…" Im going to fall asleep soon, "Zorua come here…"

'What Im trying to sleep?'

"If I can't sleep you can't sleep!"

"Just ignore those two they're partners now…"

"Oh alright well how about we call later when you two are awake?"

"Please?"

"Bye Kate."

Rythmi hung up and Kate colapsed on the couch I fell onto the couch as well.

(Next morning)

'Jenny?' I woke up to being electricuted .

"AAAAAAH!"

'Jenny you're awake!'

"Really Luxray?!"

'Yes really.'

"What time is it?"

'Breakfast time!'

"So no one else is awake?"

'No one but us pokemon and you,' Time to cook I guess.

I was cooking when I heard someone say something, "Luxray what are you doing up so early?"

Sven is awake, "Morning Sven what do you want for breakfast?"

"You're up already?!"

"Ask Luxray why," Please Luxray tell us, "Also Breakfast?"

"Some berry pancakes and Luxray why is she awake?!"

'Well… staraptor help!'

'Sorry but your problem…'

'Staraptors right dude its your problem and you shouldn't have woke her up."

'Im sorry Jenny…'

"Its okay I always wake up at this time anyways!"

They all looked at me like WTF, "What?"

"I'm use to waking up because of the Zorarks that lived near my house!"

"Oh…"

I just went back into the kitchen when the others woke up, "Wheres Jenny?"

"Kitchen…"

"Oh…"

(10 minutes later)

I carried everyones breakfast out of the kitchen and set the food at the table and no one was at the table so I got a idea, "Hey everyone breakfast is served get here before its gone!"

That got everyone here, "YAY BREAKFAST!"

Kates wide awake?!

"Dare I ask why she is so happy?"

"Shut up Jenny…"

"Kate in a bad mood now?"

She tried and I mean TRIED to growl but she sounded like a lillipup growling, "Kate you sound like a lillipup growling!"

I was laughing now when… "Im going on patrol…"

"I'll go with her," I don't want her to go alone so I followed.

"Jenny I want to be alone…"

"Kate you do know that lillipups are one of my favorite pokemon right?"

"They are?"

"Yes they are…" Talking about lillipups remind me of my mother and father, "Only because they remind me of my parents…"

"What happened to them?"

"I'll tell you when we become very, very, VERY close friends…" with that I went ahead, "Come on…"

"Jenny…" She caught up with me and we just talked about random things…

**(Authors notes)**

**Koko: Well they never showed up and by they I mean Leaf, Gary, Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow I invited them but…**

**Leaf: Gary if we didn't stop to train we would have made it hours ago!**

**Gary: Sorry…**

**Red: You two argue like a married couple…**

**Leaf and Gary: … I hate you Red!**

**Green: Well you and Yellow argue…**

**Yellow: GREEN SHUT UP!**

**Red: Dude no need to yell…**

**Leaf and Koko: RED YELLOW IS A GIRL!**

**Red: WHAT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?!**

**Koko: Well they made it so WHO WANTS TO END IT?**

**Blue: I will end it… Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Koko: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**Jenny: Why so hyper?**

**Koko: I have three new OCS here they are!**

**Name: Chyna Zevvy  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Chyna has thick black hair down to the waist, and she usually ties that up into a ponytail and wraps that up in a quick bun to keep it out of the way and out of her face and eyes. She's 5'3, tanned, and has dark brown eyes. She's got thin black rimmed glasses she wears when she's not on duty, but when she's on duty, she has clear contacts. Chyna is nearsighted. **

**Clothes: On duty, she wears a version of the standard Pokémon Ranger uniform with Oblivia colors. She works in a cold weather climate usually, so she has black jeans with red and yellow belts carelessly strapped around her waist. Both are loose, but don't get in her way when she jumps or runs. She's got hardy boots, and a blue t-shirt with a yellow and white half jacket. If the weather gets really bad, she'll switch the half jacket for a light red and white winter coat. Off duty, she wears beige cargo shorts and a camo t-shirt with a pink baseball cap and white sneakers. **

**Family: Her dad is also an Area Ranger, based in a different town, where her family lives. Her mother runs a bookshop, and she has a younger brother, about the age of 8. Her dad's name is Richard. Her mother's name is Julia. Her brother's name is Jacob, whom she usually calls Jake. **

**Info: Chyna is allergic to bee stings.** **She was born in Pueltown, and went to the Ranger School for the allotted three years. She was originally placed in Pueltown with her dad, but upon reaching Rank 5, got transferred to the chilly Hia Valley. She wants to be a Top Ranger to protect her brother's future, and the future of Pokémon. And possibly stop deforestation.**

**Nickname: The capture pro. (Every new Pokémon she encounters, she captures it for her Browser, even if she has to release it right afterwards. She'll even go out of her way to capture a specific Pokémon that she hasn't gotten yet.) **

**Personality: When you first meet her, she's got a chilly exterior and seems somewhat guarded, although she usually lets smirks and small smiles slip if she's amused. As time wears by, usually in the next three days, if she sees you as a potential friend, she'll warm up and smile a bit more, although not much. She's an okay talkative, although she knows when to shut up and when to speak out. Really doesn't like to take pictures, and if you ** her off, check your bed before you sleep. She might have slipped in an Ekans. **

**Partner Pokémon: Sol the Absol. He's a male, with a lonely nature. He often sleeps at the foot of her bed. **

**Crush: Um, perhaps an OC? If not, Kellyn.  
Stationed at: Chyna's stationed at Hia Valley, but Her father's stationed at Pueltown.  
From what region: Almia.**

**Name: Jason Ervek**

Appearance: Dark brown hair in a shaggy hair style and gray blue eyes.

Clothes: Black tee with a red vest, blue jeans, and Black sneakers

Age: 14

Family: He has one younger brother named Chris, and two parents.

Info: He strives to be a Top Ranger and will stop at nothing to achieve this goal.

Nickname: Jay because it's shorter then Jason.

Personality: He is a nice guy with good intentions. He is always willing to go on a mission no matter what. He is normally laid back when he isn't on a mission, but on missions he is energetic and excited.

Partner Pokemon: Tyrogue which he finds on a patrol injured.

He is from Fortree City, Hoenn.

**Stationed at: Wintown**

**Crush: N/A**

**Name: Ellen Alore**

Appearance: Dark Brown hair shoulder length with blue eyes.

Clothes: Purple t-shirt with a black hoodie unzipped over it, blue skinny jeans, and back sneakers.

Age: 14

From: Cianwood, Johto

Family: She has a younger sister named Karry, and two parents.

Karry is 7 years old. She loves to be with her older sister and is very hyper. When she sees a cute tamed Pokémon she will hug it until it is purple in the face. She loves to use her imagination and go on pretend adventures.

Her mom Fey is a busy business woman is always working to keep food on the table. It seems like she doesn't know what a day off is. She loves her kids but she is normally off on business trips.

Her dad Phil is a house dad. He cooks meals and all that fun stuff. He is always spending time with his daughters and loves to have guests over. He is very generous and would help anybody who would need it.

Info: She wants to be a Top Ranger and refuses to lose hope of it.

Nickname: None

Personality: She is a fun loving energetic girl who loves to go on adventures. She loves to go on missions to see where they leave her. She does have a tendency to get defensive though. When you make her mad she has a very mean punch. She always is out going and ready to take on whatever is in her way of becoming a Top Ranger.

Partner Pokemon: Skitty she finds lost in the woods crying.

Stationed at: Wintown

**Crush: Jason Ervek**

**Koko: I want to thank Poketrainer101 and MewbladeXxX for the reviews I have already given them a Chibiterasu plush each!**

**Gary: Koko doesn't own Pokémon but she does own almost all of the Original games by the way she's looking for red, yellow, blue, green, silver, gold, crystal, fire red, ruby, sapphire, emerald, and… what was the last one? Oh yea Pokemon mystery Dungeon red team was that what it was called? She has Soulsilver, Heartgold, Leaf green, Diamond, pearl, platinum, black, white, Pokémon rangers 1-3, Pokémon conquest, explorers of darkness, time, and sky, and finally Pokemon mystery dungeon blue team. I'm… out… of… breathe. *Gary faints***

**Koko: Um… Too much talking is super effective?**

**Leaf: Who's gonna wake him up?**

**Everyone but Gary and Leaf: Sayonara!**

**Leaf: Thanks a lot…**

**(Story)**

(Kate POV)

After patrol, Jenny and I got back to the base to find out Wintown had called!

"Kate!" Elita!

"Hey Elita what's up?"

"The sky of course…" Jenny shut up.

"Nothing but I want you to meet to of the new rangers!"

"Hello," Okay some dude, "I'm Jason but just call me Jay."

"I'm Ellen nice to meet you!" They both seem very happy namely Ellen…

"Elita?" Jason?

"What is it Jason?"

"I need to go check on that Tyrogue I found earlier,"

"Alright go on…"

"What's going on?!"

"Jenny calm down…" She isn't very happy to hear that a Pokémon might be hurt.

"Don't worry uh what is your name?"

"Me?" Wait they don't know her name, "I'm Jenny…"

"OOOOOOH Nice to meet you Jenny!"

"Uggh not another cheerful person… three is enough!"

"Jenny just… Never mind is there anything you need Elita?"

"No I just wanted to see how you were…"

"Okay something is wrong…" Jenny how can you tell, "You facial expression says it all…"

"How?" Ellen's just as confused as me… "What?"

"Don't ask…"

"Well some odd things have been happening," I will have to ask Jenny later, "But nothing too odd that Solana and Lunick can't handle…"

"Well just make sure no one gets hurt…"

(A hour later Jenny's POV)

Well finally we stopped talking to her and little miss cheerful, Ellen…

"Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Who are Solana and Lunick?"

"Them? Oh they are two rangers who helped save Fiore a few years ago…"

"What?" I'm confused…

"I think they may be Top Rangers now not sure…"

'Yea there top rangers Kate remember when Elita got a message saying they were heading for the Ranger Union?'

I'm confused…

**Authors Notes**

**Koko: I know its short…**

**Leaf: She has no one to blame but school…**

**Gary: Man Gramps is gonna be mad…**

**Soul: Professor Oak? Why?**

**Green: He didn't get ANY research done…**

**Silver: For the last time Emerald SHE ISNT MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Koko: You two are still talking about that?**

**Emerald: Well you two would be cute together…**

**Koko: That reminds me Emerald I have someone you should meet…**

**Jade: Hi…**

**Emerald: If you're trying to hook me up with someone you are crazy…**

**Jade: Where's Rayquaza? You said he was here Koko…**

**Koko: I did?**

**Jade: Yes you did…**

**(Flashback)**

**Koko: Hey Jade Rayquaza is attacking my place can you help?**

**Jade: Sure I have nothing else to do…**

**(Back)**

**Jade: Salamence lets go…**

**Koko: DON'T LEAVE PLZ!**

**Emerald: Read and Review and she will be starting the story that has me in it maybe or that Harvest Moon story…**


End file.
